


just this once

by healing



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheria’s cheerful face suddenly flashes in his mind, her slender fingers tangled with Asbel’s, her wedding ring gleaming in the sunshine, and he feels sick to his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just this once

“Asbel, we can’t,” Richard hisses, pressing a finger to Asbel’s lips as Asbel shoves him into a closet. He doesn’t know which closet it is - there are too many in the castle to count, most of them unused.

But, he supposes, this one serves a purpose for the time being.

“Just once, just this once,” Asbel pleads, slipping a knee between Richard’s legs and looking at him with wide, desperate eyes. He’s trembling, Richard realizes. They both are. He’s seen so many different sides of Asbel, but he’s never seen him quite like this.

“We can’t,” he says again, his voice stern but wavering. “Cheria… Asbel, we can’t do this.”

“She’ll– she’ll never know, everything will be fine, it’s– Richard, I need you, I can’t take it anymore, so please–”

And then suddenly their lips are crashing together almost violently (Richard never wanted it to be like this, in his fantasies it was always slow and soft and sleepy and Asbel looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered, but right now, only the latter is reality and it doesn't feel anywhere near as warm as he thought it would) and there are hands on hips and Richard doesn’t know whether he moans or Asbel does. Maybe they both do.

Richard wants to cry. He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t, but Asbel’s tongue is in his mouth and he’s whispering Richard’s name and oh God, he wants this so, so much, so much. Cheria’s cheerful face suddenly flashes in his mind, her slender fingers tangled with Asbel’s, her wedding ring gleaming in the sunshine, and he feels sick to his stomach.

He kisses Asbel harder, bucks against his leg and rolls his hips into his. They knock something over when Richard is backed into the wall, Asbel shoving both their pants down just enough to free their erections. They’re already hard. Everything is moving so fast and he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to, and the absolute worst part is that he doesn’t want to. He needs this just as much as Asbel does, maybe _more_ than Asbel does. He’s needed this since the minute they met again, after all those painful years spent apart.

Fumbling, they both wrap a hand around their erections and Asbel thrusts into the sweet, sweet friction, a pleased sound low in his throat that sounds a little like a _yes._ They set a clumsy, awkward rhythm, kissing and kissing as they rut up against each other, Richard wishing he could suck a bruise into Asbel’s neck and make him his but he can’t, they can’t.

They both come mere seconds apart, fast and hard, splattering over each other’s hands, chests heaving. A minute passes as they recollect themselves, take the time to process what just happened, what just changed.

It’s too much.

“Asbel, I–”

“I have to go. I’ll… I’ll see you later,” Asbel stutters. He wipes his hand on a clean towel sitting on a shelf next to them, pulls his pants up, and turns to leave.

Just when Richard is about to do the same, Asbel turns around, kisses him again, and whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

—

Just this once. _Just this once._

—

Cheria invites Richard over to have dinner with her, Asbel, and Sophie. Her smile is so bright and so beautiful. Asbel holds his hand underneath the table and squeezes it.

—

Just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: cheria is a darling angel and i did not write this to “punish” cheria, i wrote it because i think it is an interesting and miserable concept. please keep that in mind. Cheria Deserves Better


End file.
